Bonding
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Set during Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Brennan and Manny meet at the biker bar and end up bonding over their taste in men and the guys who'd do anything for them. Jay/Manny, Brennan/Booth. Manny/Brennan friendship. OneShot


**Bonding**

**A/N: This has my two of my favorite pairings. Booth/Brennan and Jay/Manny. I watched the Degrassi Goes Hollywood premire on friday and was astounded by how alike Manny and Brennan are in choosing lousy men to date. Manny dated JT who was immature at the time and destined for Liberty, Craig who used her to cheat on his girlfriend in season three and then started doing Coke in season---six when they were dating and telling his friend Ellie that Manny was the druggie, not him. We had Spinner who wasn't a bad guy but obviously not a good choice since he dated her enemy. In season three she dated a boy named Sully who was more interested in her body than anything---which is sorta what led her to Craig that first time. In the movie, she was dating her drama teacher in college. He looked like he was thirty and was a controlling little ass torward her. He told her she'd never make it as an actress and that she'd always be the girl who rolled out of his bed that morning. Jay...IMO is her destiny. He isn't perfect and doesn't pretend to be. He's just amazing torward her and truly loves her. They dated in season seven and are now back together. She also dated Chris who made people think that she was racist. Again. HATE.**

**Brennan has dated Peter or Pete who was seen in the pilot episode. They had apparently broken up and he snuck into her apartment while she was sleeping to steal her television set. She was dating Michael Stires who used to be her professor, he was like Manny's drama teacher, Mik in that he couldn't accept that she might be better than him and that he used her and made her feel horrible and doubt herself. She dated David who she met online, she dated Will who turned out to be a killer who murdered his brother, Sully wasn't bad----until he decided sailing the world was more important than staying with her. Booth, even though they haven't gotten together yet is her one constant. He stands by her and doesn't betray her trust. Anyway, enough talking. On with the story. Also this is set as if Booth and Brennan had been at the biker bar that Manny sang at to relax after a case.**

Manuella Santos sighed as she made her way through the crowded bar and took a seat. Ordering a cherry cola, she turned to smile at the odd group she'd come along with on the trip to Hollywood. Who'd have thought that she'd be road tripping on a bus with a bunch of high schoolers---one of whom showed a video of her flashing her breasts to the whole school as well as her ex boyfriend who was the bus driver? It was the oddest group she was sure that she'd ever encountered. And yet....she, Peter, Danny, and Sav were all going to Hollywood for the same thing. They wanted to star in Jason Mews' movie, Musical High. Jay was the bus driver, though Manny had to admit to herself that he'd been sexy on that stage with her and the Studz, playing the drums.

She was drawn from her thoughts when a very pretty woman around thirty two sat down beside her. The woman had auburn hair that fell in curls around her shoulders. rather brilliant blue-green eyes, and a trim figure. The mystery woman ordered a glass of wine from the bartender then raised a quizzical eyebrow at her when she noticed her looking.

"Hi." The blue eyed woman said as she tilted her head. "You're the one who sang up on that stage, aren't you? I must say, your vocals were brilliant."

Manny laughed. It was really the oddest compliment she'd gotten, though she did appreciate it. "Thanks. My ex boyfriend---the guy playing the drums, signed my name up on the sheet for people who wanted to do Karaoke. He was trying to get my confidence up."

"Did it work?" The woman asked of the young girl.

"Yeah. It did. Jay...he um...he really knows how to make me feel better." Manny said fondly, looking at Jay who was smiling boyishly as he played the drums with the Studz. He looked so childlike and happy that it made Manny feel sad that she'd never known the innocent Jay. The Jay that had been there before his mother died. "My boyfriend...who I am going to break up with as soon as I get back home---is my Drama teacher. He was a little....jealous that I was wanted for a part in a movie that is being made. I told him that I was going and he told me that I'd never make it as an actress. That I'd still be the girl who had rolled out of his bed that morning." She winced as she remembered that. He'd really made her believe it too. After all, why would he lie to her?

The woman winced as well before saying, "I once dated my college professor. For awhile in college and then a few years ago, I dated him again. He pretty much did the same thing your's did. He told me that I wasn't cut out to be a forensic anthropoligist and that my work was wrong and pretty much manipulated me. The other guys I have gone out with haven't been much better."

"But then...there is always that guy who can make you feel amazing." Manny laughed and brushed a strand of long black hair out of her dark eyes as she pulled off the green cap that she wore. "The one who can make you believe anything and who's arms feel like the best thing around when they are wrapped around you." She was thinking of Jay, obviously.

The woman smiled as she recalled Booth and how his "guy hugs" made her feel and how he seemed to be the only one able to get through to her sometimes.

"You know, you never did tell me your name. And I didn't tell you mine. I'm Manny Santos." Manny said as she held out a hand.

The woman stared at the hand for a moment before placing her significantly paler palm into the younger woman's. "Temperance Brennan." She said as she shook the girl's hand and took a sip of wine.

Manny's eyes widened as she realised exactly who's prescence she was in. She let out a silent squeal as she smiled, the dimples in her cheeks flashing. "Your the writer!" She exclaimed. "I really love your books. My friends and I read them all after seeing the movie in class. I have to say, the books are way better."

"Thanks." Brennan said, smiling just as Booth walked up to her and Jay walked up to Manny.

"Hey Bones, we gotta go. I'm getting tired and we need to head back to DC in the morning." Booth said as he helped her out of her chair.

"We need to be going too Manny. Especially if we are going to get to Hollywood by tomorrow." Jay said as he took her hand in his and let her stand on her feet.

Manny smiled at him, then she turned to Brennan and wrapped her in a hug. "Bye Temperance." She said in her ear as she hugged her. She pulled away and showed off all her teeth and her dimples as she laced her arm through Jay's. She nodded at Booth before she turned away again.

"Bye Manny." Brennan said with just as big of a smile, lifting her hand in a wave.

"What did you two talk about?" Booth asked curiously when Manny and Jay had disappeared with the Studz and Mia out of view.

She shrugged. "About our lousy choice in men, mostly." She told him before lowering her lashes and adding, "Among other things. She made me realise something."

He raised a brow and stared at her with amused, warm brown eyes. "What?" He asked softly, hopefully.

Brennan gave him a tender smile, one that was rarely seen but accentuated her already outstanding beauty. "That you're my constant."

**The End**


End file.
